


Only The Beginning

by magnusbicon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Communication, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: Magnus rolled his eyes and Alec grinned up at him, his heart picking up speed as he remembered that this was his now. The eye rolls, the sarcasm, the soft smiles, the loud laughs. They were all his to keep.





	Only The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Today has been really emotional, which I'm sure those of you who are very involved in the fandom know. Seeing the cast say goodbye has been pretty taxing, even though I still have a lot of faith in our efforts and the potential of the show. 
> 
> So I figured we could all use something hopeful to hold onto, and this is what resulted from that goal. It's not my best work by any stretch, but I hope it resonates with you all, because I truly don't think that this is the end. I think it's the start of something even better. <3

Alec slid his fingers across the polished wood of his desk, an unfamiliar wave of calm washing over him as his eyes landed on one of the framed pictures that sat near the edge, and he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He leaned into the touch immediately, a smile tugging at his lips as he tilted his head back to meet his husband’s amused gaze. 

“We’ve been married for a total of four hours and you already managed to frame that? When did you even sneak off?” Magnus asked, clearly trying to go for a teasing tone but instead only managing to showcase his adoration. 

“I didn’t,” Alec answered, turning his chair and reaching forward to grip Magnus’ hands in his own. “You’re not the only Warlock I’m friendly with these days.”

Magnus rolled his eyes and Alec grinned up at him, his heart picking up speed as he remembered that this was his now. The eye rolls, the sarcasm, the soft smiles, the loud laughs. They were all his to keep. 

“So what you’re saying is you begged Cat to do it for you,” Magnus accused as Alec pulled him closer, forcing him to press a knee onto the chair between Alec’s legs so that he didn’t lose his balance. 

Alec didn’t confirm or deny that allegation as he let go of Magnus’ hands to grip the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss, pressing his free hand to the small of Magnus’ back to steady him as he immediately climbed into Alec’s lap. It was usually easy to get lost when Magnus’ lips slid against his own, but the whole thing was short-lived as drunken giggles sounded from the hallway and jarred them out of the moment. 

“One of those sounds a lot like your sister,” Magnus whispered in mock suspicion, his forehead pressing to Alec’s own as he swiped his thumb across his cheek. 

“According to Simon, her and Clary were making eyes at each other the entire ceremony. I wouldn’t know. I was too busy making eyes at you.”

Magnus laughed at that and snaked his arms around the back of Alec’s neck as he leaned back to look at him, his eyes unglamoured and shining brightly in the low light of the room. 

“We need to get going,” he said eventually, but he wore a knowing smile on his face, and Alec sighed. 

“It feels weird,” he murmured, his eyes moving sideways to look around his office, “leaving like this.”

He looked back at Magnus then, hoping to find some sort of answer in his eyes, but instead he was met with the sort of understanding that only a man who’s seen more than he could ever imagine could wear. 

“Alexander,” he mused, smoothing a hand across Alec’s bangs, “the fight never ends in the Shadow World. There will always be a new battle to prepare for and a new evil to face. Just because things are quiet now doesn’t mean it’s the end. It only means that we can take this moment for ourselves and for the things we care about.” Alec felt a lump form in his throat as he recognized Magnus’ words from what felt like forever ago.

_“There will always be a war, a mission, a problem to solve. I speak from experience. If you fail to grant time for the things you care about, you’ll forget why you’re even fighting at all.”_

With a deep breath, he leaned forward and kissed Magnus softly, pouring all of the words he had no idea how to say into the gesture, and then pulled back. 

“Then let’s go,” he said, a grin spreading across his face as he added, “Mr. Lightwood-Bane.” 

Magnus stood up and held out his hand, pulling Alec up after him, and together they walked out of the office and through the hallways. It was more lively than usual since they had held the reception here, but they avoided most of the guests, not wanting to get sucked into a second round of goodbyes. 

The sun was just setting as they stepped outside, the clouds a beautiful blend of pinks and oranges, and Alec looked back at the Institute one more time as Magnus opened a portal, a bittersweet feeling curling in his chest as Magnus’ words played over and over in his mind.

_“Just because things are quiet now doesn’t mean it’s the end.”_  

_Right_ , he thought as he followed Magnus and stepped toward their future,  _this is only the beginning_. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I got all sappy in the notes up top but I also want to thank all of you for supporting my writing. Your comments mean the absolute world to me, and I know that sometimes my responses can be a bit repetitive, but I just need you all to know that if it weren't for you I wouldn't have the motivation to keep writing and posting these fics. 
> 
> If you ever want to talk to me about anything you can find me on [tumblr](https://magnusbicon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/magnusbicon). :•)


End file.
